I'll Follow You Into The Dark
by xyourgrammarsucksx
Summary: So this is a fic about the Eleventh Doctor and my little sister, requested by my sister herself. One about her and Sherlock Holmes will be coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Alesia/Doctor

Alesia Cordova pushed her way through the crowd. The hustle and bustle of town was more than a little frustrating. She wasn't even supposed to _be _out on her own. This town was hardly a place for 11-year-olds. People pushed her, and she almost lost a shoe, but eventually, she was able to steal away into an alley.

She leaned against the alley wall and watched the passerby. Her family were fighting again.

So here she sat, 11 years old, all alone in an alleyway.

She stared at a couple of ants as they dragged some bread crumbs from the street along. She was very content watching those ants, when a strange sound startled her.

_Vworp, vworp, vworp._

Alesia looked at the crowd. No one else seemed to take notice of the sound.

It got louder and louder.

She jumped up and looked around her. Finally, she found the source - several feet away from where she stood, the air was shimmering.

She stared at the spot.

With each _vworp, _something was forming, seemingly out of thin air.

Alesia blinked.

There in front of her, was a 1950's blue police box.

The door of the box opened, and a tall man stepped out. He turned and looked at his box, then at the alley. For some reason, Alesia felt herself walking towards the strange man and his strange blue box.

He spun around, his arms flailing slightly. Finally, his eyes fell on her.

A goofy smile spread across his face.

"Hello!" he said happily. He walked up to her and held out his hand.

He walked like a baby giraffe, and was as gangly as one, too.

She shook his hand and said, "Um...hello?"

"And who are you?" he asked.

"Uh, Alesia...Cordova."

He grinned. "Excellent name! Do you know what it means?"

What and odd question, Alesia thought. What kind of a man shows up in a blue box, appearing out of thin air, then goes and asks if she knew what her name meant?

"Um, helper? The help? An aid?" she replied.

He laughed and clapped. "Yes, that's right! Very clever!"

Alesia raised an eyebrow. She was beginning to question this man's sanity.

What was she even thinking? She just saw a blue police box materilize out of thin air.

She should be questioning her sanity.

The man blabbered on about how clever she was, especially for one so young, and how not many people knew the meaning of their names.

Alesia stared at him. After his voice started fading into the background of her mind, she raised her hand.

He stopped talking.

"Yes, you?"

"Um, who are you?" she asked, pointing at the strange man.

"Oh, me? Yes, I should've started off with that, shouldn't I have? Yes, silly me."

She blinked. "Are you gonna tell me who you are?"

"Oh! Of course! I'm the Doctor."

She stared at him. She was beginning to wonder whether or not she had gone mad.

"The Doctor."

"Yes."

"D-Doctor...Doctor who?"

He sighed, as if he got asked the question all the time.

"J-just the Doctor."

"Just the Doctor."

"Yes, are you a parrot."

"Do I look like a parrot?"

The Doctor looked her up and down, studying her colorful attire.

"Well..."

"Don't answer that."

He grinned. Then he looked at her jacket and started laughing. He pointed at her chest and started jumping up and down.

"What-what are you doing? What's so funny? Seriously!"

He laughed one more time and said, "You're wearing a bow-tie!"

Alesia looked down. She was wearing a blue jean, mid-drif bearing top with cropped sleeves.

With a blue-and-white polka-dotted bow-tie.

"Why, yes. I _am _wearing a bow-tie? Would you care to point out the signifigance of this?"

He laughed. "Bow-ties are cool!"

She nodded. "Yes, they are."

His entire face lit up with just these three simple words. Then he looked around the alley in which they stood.

"Blimey...this place isn't very cheery."

She rolled her eyes. "If you're looking for somewhere cheery, you've come to the wrong place, mate."

His face fell, and Alesia felt bad.

"Um, just a quick question, top of my head, really...why are you traveling around in a blue box? And, follow up if I may, why is it _possible _for you to travel in a blue box?"

The Doctor smiled. "Oh, this?" he said, pointing behind him with such force, he nearly spun around. "It's my TARDIS."

"Your what now?"

"TARDIS."

"There's no such thing."

He scoffed. "No such thing? And how would you know that, you clever little thing?"

She drew herself up to her fullest height and said, "Because I study words. That's what I specialize in. I've learned half the dictionary, and there is no such thing as a TARDIS."

The Doctor stared at her for a minute. "That's ridiculous," he said. "You haven't been alive long enough to be able to learn half the dictionary."

Alesia tapped the side of her head. "I have a photographic memory."

The Doctor grinned with excitement. "Ooh, you _are _clever! Far more clever than I originally thought!"

She smiled.

"But, Doctor. Who are you? _What _are you?"

He grinned. "That is for you to find out."

He spun on his heel and began walking towards his box.

"Wait! Doctor!" She ran after him, not thinking twice about following a strange man.

He stepped inside his box and closed the door.

"Doctor!"

She ran to his so-called TARDIS, and opened the door.

She gasped.

Alesia turned around and ran back out. She circled the box, feeling the walls. Then she ran back inside and felt her heart drop into her stomach.

The Doctor stood in the middle of the huge room, next to a control panel. He smiled. "Say it." he said.

She looked behind her, then back at the Doctor.

"It's bigger on the inside."


	2. Chapter 2

"This..." Alesia turned around and around, trying to take it all in at once. "This is your TARDIS?"

The Doctor walked over to the control panel.

"Yep."

"And what exactly," Alesia continued, closing the door, and walking up the steps, "does TARDIS mean?"

He pushed some buttons a levers and all sorts of things.

"TARDIS. Stands for 'Time and Relative Demension in Space.'"

"Time and Relative Demension in Space." She repeated.

He looked up at her. "You know you do that a lot, right?"

She nodded. "I've been informed."

"This place," she said, gesturing around the TARDIS, "is amazing!"

He smiled. "And now, you get to travel in it."

"Wait, what?" she said, spinning around to face him.

"Oh, c'mon." he said, walking around to the other side of the control panel. "A little girl all alone in an alleyway? That's asking for adventure, in my book."

She shook her head. "I wasn't..._asking _for adventure! I just-needed to get away. For a bit."

He looked at her knowingly. "Well, I suppose the time has come for you to make a choice. You can either stay here, and go back to your regular life with your family, or you can come with me, and see the entire universe. What'll it be?"

She looked behind her. She thought of her mother, and how she'd be so upset. She thought of her sister who would be angry. She thought of her brother who would be wondering where she'd got to now.

But eventually, they'd all be yelling again. She could already hear her mother screaming and her sister slamming her bedroom door.

Did she want to endure that any longer?

"I'll come with you." she said finally.

The Doctor smiled. "Excellent."

He started up the TARDIS. The strange sound started again. Everything began to shake.

The Doctor grabbed her arm and pulled her farther into the TARDIS.

"Hold on to something, Alesia Cordova!" he yelled.

She grabbed the control panel.

"Geronimo!"


End file.
